Ryle Stone
Born into a family of trouble makers Ryle is far from the exception. With both his mother, father, grandfather, great grand mother and great great grandfather all at some point being thrown in prison for one offence or another, with the 'big slip up' being a family tradition where you make one big mistake that lands you in prison. Ryle's big slip up was breaking and entering into The Amell's House, but unlike his parents he did not get arrested but rather got super powers by becoming a Steel Elemental and one of the first reborn Avatars and becoming a strong member of the Avatar Team. Characteristics *'Name': Ryle Stone *'Alias': Steel *'Age': 15 (aged to 17) *'Hair': Black (Steel in Elemental) *'Eyes': Brown (Steel in Elemental) *'Likes': Dares, exploring Kim Kincaid, action movies, super hero movies, bike riding *'Dislikes': Sneaking, over complicating things, cheese, anything he randomly decides, safety gear, not being able to fly *'Family': Mother, Father and Grand father Appearance Casual Before his “accidental” change, Ryle stood around 4'4ft and was quite skinny for someone of his daring attitude. His black hair was very shaggy and limp, and his body was incredible thin but not unhealthily so. He had a rather friendly face and very large brown eyes. He often wore a black T-shirt with a brown hooded and baggy jacket, blue jeans, and black combat boots. After his transformation, Ryle has gained a teenage medium muscular look of an athlete, and gains a boosted height of 5’9”. He still wears blue jeans, black combat boots, and has the jacket tied around his waist, but he keeps the Black T-shirt only he has the sleeves torn off. Elemental As an Avatar, Ryle over towers them all in a whopping 8 feet in height, and is heavily muscled down as well. It is possible he could be compared to most Brute Hydes. His whole body is gray iron, while his hair is metallic black, with white eyes. Parts of his skin seem to be broken in line sectors, almost looking robotic than man, as his toes have fused to his foot, making it look like he wears shoes on his body. There are bolt sections on his forearms, mostly on the outside, as well as bolts on his knuckles, thighs, knees, and two big bolts on his shoulder blades, showcasing massive bubble points for excess liquid metal to shoot out to add to his girth. Much like Jake, his facial structure also changes as he matures becoming older and gaining a squarer jawline and more older appearance. Avatar Outfit Ryle's Avatar outfit is a sleeveless black latex suit that has toeless and ankless shoes, possessing a white utility belt around his waist, with two pouches on his thighs containing metals to absorb. He has two latex bands on his biceps, and latex fingerless gloves with black bands. He usually forms shoulder and forearm guards with his metal abilities. Background Ryle's family is allegedly cursed, as everyone born to it is doomed to that 'one big slip up' where they get caught doing something they are not supposed to. Throughout his whole life his parents who are both ex-cons have tried to raise Ryle to stay away from trouble, to be well behaved and make something of himself: and in doing so they have failed spectacularly. From an early age Ryle was full of energy and was always doing what he wanted to do, with a force of personality that made him near impossible to wrangle in. One of his teachers even had him visit a doctor who prescribed him drugs which thankfully his parents turned down n hopes of helping him manage his unhealthy amount of energy. Still he grew up a loner as he would always do what he wanted to do, and if other people didn't keep up he didn't really care. But one day his bluntness and willingness to do what he wanted would happen to gain him a friend in Jake Jackson, who began to follow him around after Ryle beat up some kids who were bullying him, because they got on Ryle's nerves. Still while at first Ryle didn't really care Jake was there, he over time grew to appreciate his friends cooler head, especially since he helped Ryle pick up his grades to get the teachers and his parents off his back. Still what cemented their friendship was when Ryle after succeeding in a bike race was offered the chance to hang with cool kids and he turned them down flat, rather wanting to hang out with Jake. He would also make friends with the overly chipper Lynn Ambers after he crashed into her while doing a trick on his bike. Lynn was the kid who called the hospital after he broke his arm and was really impressed by the fact he didn't seem hurt. Along with his friend Ryle was amongst several kids who were dared to visit the Amell house and find proof that the girl living there was a Witch. Still when Lynn found the marbles and both his friends were accidently turned into giant tall and muscular super humans with super powers Ryle wasted no time in smashing his own marble under his foot and being transformed into a super human man of steel (literally). He has since gone onto be one of the key members of the Avatar team and is their most consistent and tanky member. He would be the first Elemental to spawn marbles from himself, when fragmented pieces of his body was knocked off fighting a rogue Combat Mage, named Freed Salazar, leading to it becoming the mercury element and giving Kimberly Kincaid her powers: who would eventually become his lover, and later on more Metal Elementals to follow, becoming the Defense and Weapon Mages of the Avatar Team. Personality Impulsive and immature, Ryle is very much prone to some of the prettiest actions out of all the characters in the series, simply doing things for the simple fact it is fun. Ryle doesn't think or use logic much and never has and has always taken his problems head on with a determination and will power that both impresses and scares anyone near him. Ryle is enthusiastic, gun ho and always the first to leap into a problem when it goes south. Ryle's personality is a double edged sword, hurting him, as much as it helps him as his impulsive tendencies to follow his gut instinct is as often wrong as it is right. As such he earned a title of a trouble maker long before his transformation into Steel and had been arrested three times for random acts of annoyance, frequently because he was dared to do it. Indeed the action that led to Ryle becoming a elemental, and all the elemental marbles escaping and spawning new ones resulted from the fact Ryle was dared to sneak into Vivien Amell's house and find proof she was a witch. Still there is a simple honesty about Ryle and while he doesn't always get the concept of personal property he was bought up by his parents to know right and wrong, and while he can be equally blunt in understanding that he is the weight that holds the team together. Ryle is actually noted to not change much even after transforming, as his personality remains largely the same. He does often claim he is the leader of the Avatars, and has often blown the teams cover on the simple fact he finds sneaking to be redundant. He also relishes in his new super hero persona and loves all the strength and powers he has gained. Still as the story goes on and his relationship with Kim develops he is forced to step into protect her and he realises he can't be as laid back as he always wants, and does mature somewhat, although is often a goof ball when he wans to be. He is persistently upset that he cannot fly though. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Metal Elemental - Steel Type' *'Steel Body': While in his elemental form, Ryle's body is made entirely out of metal. This grants him superhuman strength and durability. **'Minor Manipulation of Shape': Ryle with some concentration can morph his limbs into swords and hammer like extremities, and even uses his powers on one occasion to mould his finger against a key hole to open it. This ability also allows for minor healing **'Extreme Durability': Being made of sold Steel Ryle is now physically bullet proof, although he can be scratched and dented which will heal over time. **'Super strength': Ryle's sturdy form allows him to lift and throw well up to 100 tons in terms of weight, making him one of the physically strongest elementals and even a match for Gamma weres and hydes. **'Self-Sustenance': In this form, Ryle is no longer a carbon-based life form and thus does not eat or breathe the same way as normal humans. Still, he consumes food out of habit and has not realized the scope of his change. **'Telepathic Resistance': Ryle's metallic flesh is very hard to telepathically detect or influence while in his steel form. **'Stainless': Unlike some other metal elementals Ryle is not susceptible to rusting or corrosion *'Fearless': Ryle is honestly a fearless individual and nothing scares him, he is willing to take huge risks for an advantage and is extremely difficult individual to intimidate or back off. Especially if he is fighting beside or for a friend. *'Lack of logic': Ryle while not stupid is often prone to bouts of thinking that really are illogical, like where he assumed the hydes were aliens because he heard some meteorite were arriving. It takes his team to keep him on the straight and narrow. Skills *'Hand to hand fighting' *'Bike riding' *'Rock climbing' *'Sense of direction': Ryle has an uncanny sense of direction and rarely gets lost. Equipment *'Avatar Uniform' *'Utility Belt and Pouches' Relationships Ryle's Relationships Gallery Ryle Steel, casual and Avatar attire.JPG|Human Ryle Steel anatomy (censored).JPG|Anatomy Ryle Steel (Cold Steel), Anatomy and Avatar attire.JPG|Elemental Voice Actor Booboo Stewart Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Magic Users Category:Elementals Category:Avatar Team Category:Heroes